Star Heart
by Kisuke Kazehara
Summary: Isane's diary of her sister's life


Star Heart

_by Isane Kotetsu_

September 22nd - A miracle has happened, my mother has given birth a daughter and she named her Kiyone.

My father later became enthralled with my sister's new coming.

After hours of check up, I was told that my mother passed away from childbirth.

She was extremely wonderful woman who married one of the best fathers ever, Jirō Kotetsu.

He was an extremely intelligent man who took care of my sister and I for years and adore us as his only.

Each year, he would take us to the cemetery and we would pray on our mother's death.

Oddly enough, Kiyone never spoken a word till she was at the age of five.

Father was really concerned if she had some mental illness.

Thankfully, a mother-like figure came to our lives.

Her name was Retsu Unohana, a medical doctor and a therapist.

Kiyone was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome.

This made my sister upset for a long time and had temper tantrums which frightened my father and it broke my heart when she stated that she hated us.

She blamed that is was our fault that our mother died, when she reached to her teenage years.

On her 21st birthday, she remained isolated from us and started studying many subjects on her own.

Sometime in my college years, I found out on the news that she cracked a secret code of the Japanese government. This made my father worried and I reacted on my behalf.

When she was arrested for breaking in government classified documents, her cell mate, whom I met, Nanao Ise told us that she started to draw equations on the wall and discovered the conspiracy of Emperor Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's plan of allowing a dictator to take over.

After cracking many codes, Kiyone was released and was under house arrest.

During the years of dormant, Kiyone finally blamed herself for her actions and for the first time admitted that she loved father and I. That very day brought tears back and our family reunited.

When Kiyone reached to the age of 30, she went to the US and cracked a Russian KGB code from a website and found out that they wanted to take over our country with brute force.

Nanao, her best friend stated that she should be working for intelligence. But Kiyone refused.

On my birthday, August 2nd, she gave me a present that was hand-made. An electric harp, my favorite instrument, which mother taught me when I was little. Kiyone then joined a band and played the guitar.

One day, Kiyone felt lonely and I told her that she needs more friends to find. So she went out and met a Chinese martial artist and philosopher named Suì-Fēng. Every night she would brag about how she learned philosophy from that woman.

As years passed, Kiyone was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Surprisingly, she was not devastated from the news.

On May 5th - Kiyone started her bucket list and lived like a woman of her dreams. She made many new friends such as Rangiku Matsumoto, a fashion model; and Nemu Kurotsuchi, a scientist.

Kiyone later told me her experience and confessed the truth that she believed in a high power that existed. We, both myself and Kiyone's friends ate at the park and noticed that she is having severe headaches.

One day, back from work, Kiyone was found on the ground unconscious and Dad and I rushed her to the hospital.

When she was under coma for five weeks, I looked at her diary and saw a collections of equations, real-life anatomy sketches, astronomical objects, and even our family, including mother.

After waking up from coma, she whispered that she will be with mother and that she passes all the money that she received before me. Again, tears shed as father cried in agony.

When she returned home, Kiyone asked me to take a walk with her in the park alone and told me that Nanao has taken her mathematics and used it for her career as a teacher.

Around 5:35 am, I peaked in and saw that Kiyone was no longer breathing. She was gone for good. Father and I cried for hours until the ambulance picked her up. She was 32 years old.

This is Isane Kotetsu, who dearly misses you sister. May you rest in peace. Love, sister.


End file.
